Pft, Drama
by SeekingYue
Summary: Things were stressful enough for HOMRA without a little girl crashing into their king on a rooftop. Then the girls older sister shows up, and if the language barrier wasn't bad enough; she seems to come from an alternate universe where Mikoto is dead. Shit.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Project K. But I wish I owned Reisi and Mikoto. Both... And maybe Yata and Totsuka and...ahem.**

 **However I own the rights to this plot and my OC(s).**

* * *

 **oOo Prologue oOo**

* * *

Mikoto stared lazily into space as he rested above a random roof, arms lounging behind his head and legs propped up. The moon was out and hovered high above him, and a large gust of wind blew the kings red hair into disarray as he blew out curls of smoke from the joint in his mouth.

 _'Bliss.'_

He felt like a shit ton of bricks weighed him down. Literally nothing could get him to move right now, not even that baka Totsuka. Few ever really disturbed him during this time, except maybe Anna. The pale haired child had left quite a while ago however, and he'd be damned if anyone else tried climbing so far up there just for him.

Unless someone was dying, he wanted to go to sleep and stay asleep or something was going to burn.

He was just getting ready to drift off at that very moment, with a still lit cigarette falling limply out of his mouth- the glowing embers snuffing out within the first second of contact with the rubble. The dark swirl of purple and blue and black emanating from the night sky above him began to blur as his eyes slid shut. Peace washed over him, and the usual cool indifference that was commonly traced on his face gave way to relaxed slumber.

That's when he heard it.

Just a faint sound at first. Barely audible. Then it grew closer until he could hear it quite clearly. A very high pitched voice echoed throughout the night- the sound reaching his ears and causing his broad shoulders to stiffen.

Someone was screaming. Someone was _falling_. And they were getting closer.

Mikoto's eyes snapped open just in time to see a flash of gold and brown crash into him.

" _The hell?_ " The red head king shot upright, hands reaching outward in reflex to steady the body that was now thrashing against him. It didn't take him long to realize the body was female.

"NOT MY FAULT! I didn't _MEAN_ to push it Ren! I'm _sorry_!" The girl yelped, scrambling off of Mikoto and seemingly trying to dash away, her heeled foot instantly catching in rubble, causing her body to teeter over the edge of the roof.

Mikoto's arm shot out again before the poor thing could fall over the edge to her death. And with an _eep!_ her body fell against the king, this time a stunned expression taking over her face. Mikoto's labored breathing slowly steadied to a normal pace as his clear eyes fell on the girls stunned face who was now currently gaping at him as if he had three heads.

She was small.

Very small, even smaller than Anna. Honey brown hair fell down to the girls shoulders, and long lashes framed the biggest eyes Mikoto had ever seen. Eyes that were currently wide, shaking, and tearing up at the sight of him.

"Who...are you?" She muttered, her fearful expression turning to blatant confusion. It was then that Mikoto noticed her accent.

 _'Gaijin.'_ Mikoto stared at her quietly, a grimace threatening to blossom at yet another interruption to his rest. Gently pushing the girl off of him, her expression turning to one of embarrassment as she bunched her knees to her chest and stared right back, Mikoto sighed and searched his pocket for another cigarette- eyes never leaving the girl, who was now inching away from him but taking great care not to slip off the roof.

When he fetched the cigar he lit it up with his aura. The girl didn't seem to react to this, but Mikoto didn't dwell on it as he brought the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. Smoke blew into the girls face, causing her to cough heavily as Mikoto stared coolly at her.

"I could ask you the very same question."

* * *

 **Next chapters going to be a bit vague. Some of these pieces aren't parallel to each other, the timelines going to be a bit skewed- and the next one is the beginning of a domino effect to this chapter.**


	2. Act I: Alternate Minds

**The first piece in the puzzle is placed. Enjoy.**

* * *

oOo

 **Act I**

oOo

* * *

 _That night was different from the others._

 _This time she dreamed of brown eyes instead of violet. This time she dreamed of peace instead of pain. At first she didn't want to close her eyes, because she feared she would see the same thing she saw every night. But eventually her mind made the decision for her- and she slept._

 _Almost instantly she was trapped in a dream._

 _Surrounded in thick fog, sweat dripping from her brow and her heart beating like a drum in her rib cage, she wasn't sure what to think. She expected something ferocious to jump out at her. A memory that forced a scream out of her, or a beast that snarled and glared coals into her skin._

 _But when the smoke cleared, she saw something highly unusual. She was on a roof, the stars at their most beautiful and the sky at its most vibrant. Yet the beauty above didn't hide the darkness below._

 _She heard the gunshot before anything else. Before she could even look down, time seemed to freeze in that moment. Several feet away from her was a man drowning in his own blood. He didn't see her. And yet somehow she could tell he knew she was there. Her body moved forward of its own accord, seemingly out of her control, and before she knew it she was leaning down toward him._

 _She recognized this face. This face that had smiled at her once, even though she had been another nameless face in a crowd. That happiness and overwhelming trust that always filled this mans eyes was what had made her falter when she thought of what she had to do. She didn't want to kill him. His light was too beautiful to die, and though he had only looked at her once. Smiled at her once before walking on...She realized she couldn't hurt him._

 _How bittersweet it was that some pale haired mystery did it for her. But this was a dream- wasn't it? He was dead already wasn't he? So why was she seeing his death again, in an entirely new way? Hazel eyes stared down into the face of the dying man, confusion marring them._

 _Calm eyes stared up right back up into her own, and she wondered if it was always like that before death. And then he spoke, his voice echoing in her mind._

 _"Save them..."_

 _Somehow, she knew who_ they _were._

* * *

 **Updates may be spaced since school is coming up. I don't own K, but I wish I did.**


	3. Act II: Sunflower

**Disclaimer: I don't own Project K but I own this plot and my OC(s). Sorry this update took so long, I really wanted to make it perfect. Kept editing and editing but then ended up posting this, the orignal, anyway. Ugh.**

* * *

oOo

Prestory

oOo

* * *

This is a story of how a bleeding heart became mended. Of how a monster became a human, and how a child brought peace into the most broken of hearts. This is a story of how I- no, of how _we_ cheated death.

 _This is a story full of happiness._

* * *

 **Even in peace, the nightmares always come back.**

 _'Poor thing, she's had to live her whole life without a mother...'_

 _'Gaijin! What's a gaijin doing in our school?'_

 _'She's ugly and weird! Look at her skin- disgusting!'_

 _'I hear her father hates her, took her in because no one else wants her...'_

 _'Her fathers neck deep in debt. I hear the Yakuza's coming for him...'_

 _'I have no use of her, take her! She is worthless to me- take her!'_

 _'Someone who sells their own flesh and blood is scum. Die, trash!'_

 _'She's the only survivor. Might as well take her, might even get Project X off our backs...'_

 _'The Yakuza brought you to us, and you have Takumi blood...interesting.'_

 _'Project R is it? Wasn't her mother a strain?'_

 _'She's a Takumi, useless as a human but her mothers blood...'_

 _'Perfect. Her blood is perfect for what we need...'_

 _'Heh, even the Yakuza can do something right. Kill them all.'_

 _'The perfect weapon is in our grasp- hybrid strains, how perfectly destructive.'_

 _'Don't ever try to run again, do you want to end up like your father?'_

 _'Forget about hope, you belong to us now.'_

 _'No. Project R don't listen to them...ignore the voices...look at me.'_

 _'Ahh, thank kami. You're alive. Thought you were a goner there...'_

 _'I'm Reisi, do you have a name Project R? Of course you do, how rude of me.'_

 _'Ren...that's a lovely name. This place is so dark...no one seems to have any life here... Good thing I got to you before they did huh?'_

 _'I'm a strain- that's the only reason they have a use for me here...'_

 _'Never leave me. We'll escape this place okay? I promise...'_

 _'Ren Takumi, you are a puzzle I will enjoy piecing together.'_

 _'You have another mission; this ones in Shizume. Ever heard of Tatara Totsuka?'_

 _'HOMRA's CEO I hear, has the notorious Mikoto Suoh as his bodyguard...'_

 _'He's a hindrance to us and everything we stand for. Kill him. Kill his legacy. Kill HOMRA.'_

 _'Don't worry Ren-chan, Project X sent me to escort you. I'm not that scrawny boy you met before- I won't let anything happen.'_

 _'Aborting mission, someone...someone killed him before we could. Everythings burning...!'_

 _'It hurts.'_

 _'Don't forget this feeling...'_

 _'Looks like we aren't going to be able to make it.'_

 _'I'm sorry Ren, we'll see each other again. Someday...'_

 _'Goodbye Ren_ _.'_

 _'Goodbye...'_

 _"Hello... My name is Sunflower Takumi.'_

 _'Ren...wake up. **Wake up."**_

* * *

oOo Kurosawa City oOo

Countdown: 21 days

* * *

" _Oi_ , Takumi! Wake up dear, it's almost time for your dinner." A low pitched voice called from behind the thick bedroom door, stirring Ren from her long awaited sleep.

The dark haired woman's eyelids slid open just a squint, peeking out from under the warm blankets that had kept her warm throughout the night. The room was darkly lit and as unfamiliar as it had been the day before.

The walls were supposedly bamboo as Obasan insisted it was, but it looked nothing more than wooden straw. The chamber was dark and not at all spacious but it was shelter- and Ren was thankful for shelter no matter the condition.

Yawning softly, Ren relished in the feel of cool air washing over her skin as she threw her covers aside.

Few times had she ever woken up in peaceful bliss or anticipation of the day to come. Obasan, or Kira as most called the cunning old lady, had been Ren's source of shelter and income for the past three months.

And despite disliking the notion of being in debt to someone, as her father was an overbearing example of the consequences, Ren was still thankful to the woman.

Not many people would take in a hybrid, now a gov defect, who had killed for a living- or lack of a living considering she had never been paid.

But having such an infamous, though deceased, mother payed off occasionally. After going on the run, Ren had encountered Kira randomly in the market of Kurosawa city. Somehow even in the frantic bustle of the market the old woman recognized her as a Takumi.

One thing led to another, and eventually Ren had managed to get into a scuffle with a few short tempered thugs while avoiding the old woman who seemed to know too much.

Somehow in the middle of all that misunderstanding, Kira had offered to hide Ren in her home. She lived not too far from the slums but her seamstress job payed well, and though Ren had little experience in anything except for aiming a weapon; she was able to learn how to sew rather quickly.

It was funny how the fates worked. From being the unwanted child of a criminal lord, to becoming the tortured subject of many illegal government experiments, to being juggled as a hit man, and then losing the one she loved to becoming a runaway.

And _now_ of all times her luck decided to change, and it was all thanks to the sharp gray eyed woman who seemed a little too skilled with a needle. The fact that she knew Ren's late mother only added to the shock.

But she was alive, had shelter, a job, and a low profile in a huge city where few could communicate with her. What more could she ask for?

Well, some extra sleep would be nice. But Ren knew that if she didn't get out of her futon in time for dinner; Kira would return. Only this time she would return with her cane, and despite her outer appearance Obasan had a mean right hook.

Normally that wouldn't phase someone like Ren, but spending three months day in and out with the old lady had formed her a begrudging respect. Besides, anyone could do without a few bruises.

Smirking to herself, Ren slowly stood up to her full height and stretched. The room wasn't much taller than she, so her palms pressed against the ceiling as she reached out her limbs. When she was done, Ren bent down and unhooked the large green duffel bag lying idly by her small bed.

A bundle of clothes, money, and her gun were nestled inside. Ren caught a glimpse of the files and photos hidden at the bottom of the bag, but quickly averted her gaze from the offending material. Pulling out a change of clothes, Ren sighed and stilled when she realized that due to sleeping in there might be little hot water left for her.

" _Takumi_ _!_ " Kira's voice startled Ren, causing the brunette to lift her head at the sound. "Didn't I tell you a few minutes ago? It's _time_ to _eat_!"

Ren blinked once, twice, before smiling at the door even though Kira couldn't see her.

"I'll be out in a moment, _Obasan_." Ren replied as she looped her fingers through the belt buckle of her pants. "Just give me five minutes."

"Five minutes is all you'll get!" The old woman muttered just loud enough for Ren to hear. And then after a pause, Kira spoke up again. "I heard muttering...were you having a nightmare?"

Instantly Ren's eyes narrowed and she sighed, briefly pushing her face into her pillow. She did not need Obasan probing her, especially after sleep.

"No." Ren finally called to the door, making sure to keep her voice steady and firm. "I didn't have a nightmare, now give me some time to get dressed."

Kira grunted in response, and Ren knew that even if her Obasan didn't believe her; she wouldn't pry if she didn't want her to.

There was a shuffle of footsteps leading away from the door, and Ren formed a minuscule smile to herself as she changed into suitable clothes. Though she wasn't used to human interaction, and even though it was even harder to talk to others besides Kira since not everyone knew spoke English or Gaelic, Obasan never failed to amuse her.

It was a shame she wouldn't see her again after today.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"It's about time." Kira muttered irritably in heavily accented English as Ren walked into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around her shoulders and water dripping from her hair. "I was starting to believe you'd never come down."

The 21 year old grunted in acknowledgment, rubbing her eyes with her free arm as she trudged over to the opposite side of the room. Walking over to the small table near one of the two windows overlooking the street, Ren glanced out at the impending sunset.

"As if you'd let me stay asleep, Obasan..." Ren replied after a moment of silently staring at the golden contours of the sky, her voice cool and gray eyes bored as she slumped down in the closest chair. Kira glanced over her shoulder from her place at the stove, and briefly met Ren's gaze before the younger woman obscured her face with the towel and began drying her skin.

"You need to eat, _don't_ you?" The older woman retorted, lowering a wooden spoon into the pot boiling in front of her. "It may be your day off, but I highly doubt you want to spend it all sleeping."

"Think again old woman..." Ren muttered quietly to herself. But by the sharp gaze Kira sent the younger girl, it was obvious that she had heard. Nothing got past her, and despite Ren's initial distrust of the woman she couldn't help but find her cunning nature to be endearing.

"So," Ren grunted, almost sheepishly, brushing a moist hand through her hair as she leaned back and looked out the kitchen window. "What do you have for me today?"

The horn of a train roared outside of the small house, reverberating throughout the kitchen almost as if in response to the question. Kira raised her eyebrow and didn't turn from the pot as she stirred. Even so, Ren didn't miss the snort that escaped the silver haired seamstresses mouth.

"Three months you've been with me..." Kira finally murmured after the train was out of earshot. "And you never fail to sound so self centered."

Silence ensued after that, and Ren couldn't help but smile a little at Kira's words. Ren glanced over and watched silently as her Obasan slowly finished up at the stove and began pouring the food, which Ren could now clearly see was cream stew, into two idle bowls.

Instead of complaining about how she preferred korokke over cream stew like she did every other day, Ren folded her arms over the table and sighed. It was true that she had been living with Kira for three months, and each month was more tense than the last.

Ren rarely stayed in one place for long, but never before had she relied on someone else or lived so comfortably. It was also dangerous for Kira because Ren couldn't expect to be a fugitive and live in peace without someone hunting for her.

A weapon on the run would eventually have its owners search for it, especially since she knew too much, and Ren didn't want Kira getting mixed up in that.

Kira may have been in acquaintance with Ren's mother, but she was still as normal as a woman of her caliber could be. In Kurosawa many people either lived in extreme wealth or extreme poverty. Kira was one of the few who did well with her seamstress job and her occasional clothes wash. It was a miracle that Ren had found her, or rather it was a miracle Kira had found Ren.

She would find a way to thank the old woman in the future, after she was gone.

"Thanks." Ren muttered when her Obasan walked over and set her bowl on the table. Kira didn't say anything, didn't even make eye contact, instead just nodding once before taking her own stew with her out the door and to the front porch, where she always ate.

Ren watched her go, musing at how youthful Kira walked despite her age, before lowering her gaze to her food. Dipping a finger in, Ren sucked the liquid off nonchalantly as she turned to look out the window again. The kitchen being so small and cluttered looking never failed to irritate Ren, and even though the slums outside were no better, a serene feeling never failed to overtake her as she lifted her gaze above the poverty below and watched the sky.

At least despite what went on below, the sky never failed to be beautiful. And at least no matter how far Ren went away, she could always watch the sunset and remember the few times she had seen it before and felt happy in those moments.

Kira had brought some stability in her life when Ren had felt utterly lost, angry, and even afraid. But that didn't change the fact that Ren was running, and she couldn't stop running for long.

Thinking back on her past, Ren didn't or rather could not stop the voices from entering her head again; reminding her of the dream Kira had startled her from earlier. But one voice stood out, his voice which had always held some hope within it. His voice which had been the last thing she heard before her resolve crumbled and she ran.

 _'Let's hope for a brighter future together. Don't forget this feeling...'_

She wouldn't forget that feeling of peace she had felt with her violet eyed beauty. But he was probably dead now, and the only thing good in her life at the moment was Kira. And she couldn't even keep _her_...Not that her Obasan would appreciate the notion of being 'kept' as if an object, no matter the greater meaning behind it.

Of course Kira was the closest thing Ren had ever had to a mother.

And she was the only person she had trusted after she escaped. Ren had wanted more than anything to leave Japan and relocate to a place where she could actually understand the language and speak it fluently. All of her life despite being half Japanese, Ren had never succeeded in becoming fluent.

So it was a huge stroke of luck that Kira actually knew gaelic as well as english. And though it was troublesome for Kira to constantly have to translate for clients who didn't understand Ren, it was for the best.

Despite curiosity being deadly, if so few could communicate with her she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of lying. And if she didn't have to lie or _speak_ for that matter, she could easily go about her business and not worry about people trying to speak to her or get to know her.

Not to say no one in Kurosawa spoke English, but luckily for Ren she wasn't around too many who could, save for Kira. Kira however was an anomaly in herself and Ren wasn't surprised that she took Ren's fugitive status in stride.

The rare feeling of tranquility she had with the woman who was currently waiting for her stew to cool on the porch was invaluable. If given the chance, Ren could become attached to her.

In some ways she already _was_.

She was so attached in fact, that she was struggling to focus on eating instead of the growing anxiety forming in her heart. How would Kira take it when Ren revealed she was leaving? Would she even _react_ or would she take it in stride like she did everything else and calmly let her go. And what if she just decided to up and leave without telling Kira- how would she take it then?

It was all too annoying to think about. Ren sucked at human interaction and had only just begun to understand Kira's ways, so to say she was unsure of the possible repercussions was an understatement.

And it was also an understatement to say that Ren actually cared about Kira's opinion. An old bat she may have been, but she was Ren's only source of company, a token of wisdom and maternal love that Ren had never had the chance to feel after her only comrade, and brief lover, died.

It was hard to admit, but it _hurt_ that she had to leave. It was inevitable, but it still hurt.

"How pathetic I am all of the sudden." Ren murmured as she turned away from the window and began her meal. It was no use letting hunger be on the list of negative emotions she was harboring at the moment.

That; and she didn't want to be the victim of Kira's complaining of food going to waste. Smirking to herself despite her sobering mood, Ren swallowed her first heated slurp of the flavorful stew.

She had just licked the last morsel of food off of her bowl when she heard the screeching sounds of wood coming from the porch. Ren glanced up, her dark eyes straining to through the sunlight. She saw Kira setting down her bowl and reaching for her cane as someone unfamiliar walked up the porches steps.

Usually this wouldn't have caught Rens attention, but even from a distance the raven haired young woman could spot the tenseness of her Obasans frame. Ren briefly wondered if it was Lady Ming again- one of their crabby neighbors who constantly came over to complain about one thing or another. Ren had encountered her a few times when running errands for Kira, usually when she was delivering out dry cleaned clothes.

The silver haired hag was always grating on Kira's last nerve and every now and then she would rip Ren a new one, which even with her broken English still managed to convey every bit of disdain and bitchiness the old woman could muster. And though the woman usually wasn't home around this time of day Ren couldn't think of anything else that would cause Kira to tense up like that.

So, with a sigh, the younger woman decided that she might as well be by Kira's side instead of ignoring the 'feud of the old bats' as she so liked to title Kira's constant run ins with Ming.

Wiping her mouth, Ren stood up and stretched- setting her dirty dish aside and letting the clay bowl slide across the table as she made her way across the kitchen, fingers snatching up her spoon so she could capture the lasts bits of soup on her tongue.

Much to her surprise, Ren was not greeted with the sight of an old silver haired and scowling Ming as she shoved the spoon in her mouth and stepped onto the porch, but instead beheld a tiny girl with honey colored eyes and a smile filled with sugar. She was young, her hair held up by combs and her body covered in a light shawl and a leather clutch in her hands.

Kira turned her head slightly at the sound of Rens impending approach, but Ren didn't meet her gaze- instead studying the small girl before her.

The childs honey tinted eyes lifted to meet Rens, her smile never leaving as she lifted her hand in a brief wave.

Ren didn't wave back.

"I see you finished your meal." Kira murmured, a wry smile on her face.

"Indeed I did." Ren replied, eyes still on the girl. "Just in time too. Friend of yours?"

"No. I was just about to ask for a name before you came out here."

"Well then don't let me stop you. I thought it was Ming." Ren muttered, raising her hands in a 'sue me' gesture', causing Kira to chuckle.

"Ming could spend the rest of her dry existence injecting sugar into her veins and still never hope to achieve such a lovely aura." The older woman declared as she finally turned to face the young girl once again, this time speaking in clear Japanese. "Hello my dear, I assume you came on behalf of a parent? For an order perhaps?"

The girls smiled widened slightly, if that was even possible.

"No ma'm." She replied, tone soft and respectful. "I actually came here looking for someone. This shop is owned by Kira Takahashi correct?"

"Indeed. I am the Kira you speak of." Kira murmured, her eyes shifting to meet Rens, who's eyebrows only rose in response. "But what need would a young girl such as yourself have of me if you do not wish to make an order, especially this late in the day."

"Oh I have great need of you. You see, my guardian sent me here in search of someone." The girl explained, her expression almost apologetic as she gazed up at Kira.

"By yourself?" Kira probed, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, yes." The girls tone took on a strained note, her eyes shifting to the ground as if she were reminiscing over something. "It's of great importance that I find the person I'm looking for."

"Well clearly it is of great importance, if you came out all this way. I can tell from your clothes alone you aren't from around here." Kira retorted, her curiosity peeking. For a young girl such as this to be sent out in the ghettos of such a city, alone at that, had to have been the most outlandish thing to happen to her in quite a while.

The girl fidgeted at Kira's tone, and Ren could only wonder what dumb bastard could send someone so weak out to Kira's shop, which lay in the middle of the most roughest patches of the city. More than likely once Kira got the information she needed her Obasan would be escorting the girl right back to where she came from and would likely bite off the ear of the girls 'guardian' for her troubles.

"Maybe I made a mistake..." The girl murmured after a moment, her hands clasping at her small bag. "I can come back tomorrow morning, with my guardian if you wish it."

"Nonsense. You came out here, lord knows how since there's no vehicle around." Kira began with a sigh, hand running through her graying hair. "Might as well get some food in your belly, if you're hungry that is. And then I'll see if I can help you with finding this mysterius person you seem so keen on."

Kira turned abruptly, her gray eyes capturing the gaze of the young woman who had been quietly leaniing against the wall of the shop the entire time, silently listening.

"Ren," Kira snapped in english, her hand rising as if to wave the raven haired girl off. "Go prepare a plate for the girl will ya!"

"Oh." The girls eyes widened in surprise as she watched Ren sigh at the order and push herself off the wall, but in the next second relief flooded the childs face when Kira's words sunk in."Oh! I...thank you! I'm sorry for the trouble, I-"

"Don't apologize." Kira snapped, though her eyes were warm as the girl fumbled over herself.. "Although a name would be nice. I don't tend to make it a habit of serving a customer without at least that."

"Of course." The girl stammered, her bright smile returning. "My name is Sunflower. Sunflower Takumi."

* * *

 _Ren, who had been halfway through the shops front door, froze._


End file.
